Second Generation
by Suzume Yoshida
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, and the gang have passed on, but their legacy have remained. Once again the cards and their fury have been unleashed by an unsuspecting teen and now they must be recaptured. Who is this new Cardcaptor? NEWLY CLEANED! Rated T for minor violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this chapter, Clow does. Except the children.

Prologue

"Who will you choose as your next successor Sakura?" a certain blue-eyed magician said. Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress, was sitting in her living room, surrounded by her most trusted friends who were filling in with the others on what happened since their last reunion, save three others that they were waiting for.

She didn't respond other than saying, "Wait for the others Eriol." Other than that she remained in her silent state.

"When are they going to get here!" a tall, ruby haired beauty, by the name of Ruby Moon, pouted. Eriol patted her head, as now he was as tall as she was. Over the years, the group has grown. Now all 28 or 27 they were out doing their own thing. Eriol had become an internationally famous pianist. Tomoyo had become a famous and well-sought after designer (although she never stopped supplying Sakura with heaps of clothes, much to Sakura's annoyance) and sometimes performed with her husband, Eriol. Eriol and Syaoran both proposed to their respective girlfriends at high school graduation. They'd held a double wedding in which family and friends gathered to congratulate the couples. Meiling dropped her obsession with Syaoran (although she still declares him her favorite cousin) and got a long term boyfriend, who popped the question a few years after. A year after their marriage, Tomoyo and Sakura gave birth to beautiful baby girls, Aiko and Nadeshiko. A year later, Sakura also gave birth to a baby boy by the name of Xiao Lang. Speaking of the children….

"Mommy! Xiao Lang stole one of my books again!" a small high pitched voice whined. The 28-year old mother immediately rushed to her 9-year old daughter's aid. She appeared in the doorway of the play room upstairs and watched as Nadeshiko tried to tug the book out of her brother's grip. Nadeshiko had her mother's emerald green eyes and her father's chocolate hair. Xiao Lang on the other hand had his father's amber eyes and his mother's honey hair. "Give it back Xiao!" Nadeshiko demanded. Xiao Lang ignored his older sister, not noticing his mother was in the doorway.

"Li Xiao Lang, can you please give your sister her book back," Sakura asked soothingly. Slowly and reluctantly, Xiao Lang gave his sister back the book which was titled _"Beginners' Guide to Elemental Spells"_. Nadeshiko gave her bother a grateful hug and sat down happily on the couch, opening it to the page marked by a red ribbon. Sakura felt the arrival of three familiar auras just outside the door.

"Xiao Lang, Nadeshiko, your daddy is about to come home," she called softly. The children squealed, jumped up and ran down the stairs. Sakura followed them with quiet steps, chuckling softly at her children's' cuteness.

"Tadaim-," Syaoran called out before getting knocked down by the kids. He grinned as they tried their best to hold him down. "Oh no! I being defeated by my own kids!" he cried out in mock defeat. The kids immediately stopped and looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"We're sorry daddy. Please don't cry," they pleaded. Syaoran looked up at his wife in disbelief. Sakura fought a grin as to her children's' sudden mood swing. She smiled as she watched her husband play fight with their children. Then she let out a squeal when she saw who was standing behind Syaoran.

"Meiling! Tomoyo!" she exclaimed, wrapping her best friends in a bear hug. They all laughed and returned the hug. Sakura felt a tug on the hem of her shirt and looked down to see her niece, Aiko. (A/N: Remember how Sakura and Tomoyo consider each other sisters?) Sakura picked her up and twirled her around in the air. She saw Tomoyo head over to Eriol, who was waiting with open arms. They lip-locked and held each other until Meiling threw a pillow into their faces.

"Get a room!" she exclaimed, disgusted. They separated and smiled sheepishly. Syaoran ceased laughing seeing everyone crowding his living room. He shooed the kids off towards the playroom with Aiko trailing silently behind. Syaoran wrapped a protective arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close. She gave him a peck on the cheek in response and turned toward the group.

"Care to explain the sudden reunion?" Ruby Moon asked, clearly annoyed that they interrupted hers and Touya's honeymoon.

"It is time to prepare for the next Cardcaptor," Sakura announced boldly. Her sudden declaration was met with protest and gasps.

"But Sakura! You're not even thirty yet!" Kero exclaimed. Yue nodded in silent agreement. Sakura waited until the calmed down before she continued.

"We never know when I will die-," Sakura began. Syaoran interrupted with a low growl. Sakura hated making Syaoran upset but this was her beloved Cards' future. "-so I think it is best if we prepare as soon as we can." Her excuse was reasonable, everyone agreed, but it didn't mean they liked the sound of it.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded and brought out a card she'd created herself.

"CAMERA! Show our spectators who I have in mind to be my heir!" Sakura commanded. A tall young girl holding a camera wearing a long, silver dress that flared at her feet came out and projected a picture of a young boy on the wall. The young boy was at least 12-years old with golden hair and gold eyes. He looked pretty cute despite wearing a school uniform. Everybody could immediately tell what kind of kid they were choosing; someone who knew what fun was but could be serious when he wanted to be. "Everyone, meet Katsu Takahashi."


	2. Meet Katsu Takahashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clow does. But I do own my original characters and I think y'all can guess which ones those are.

Meet Katsu Takahashi

"Katsu! Get your butt out of bed and wake up!" a voice shouted. My older sister, Fumiko, (A/N: for those who like to visualize the characters, Fumiko has long, wavy amber brown hair and sky blue eyes) stomped into the room and yanked the covers off my bed. I sat up and glared at her while she was busy opening the curtains.

"Fureaking monster lady," I muttered under my breath, pushing myself off the bed and towards the bathroom. I felt a shoe hit me on the head and turned to see Fumiko fuming. She stomped towards me and I half-heartedly attempted to flee. She grabbed my shirt and yanked me backwards.

"What was that little brother?" she whispered in my ear too sweetly. I froze, knowing that I was in deep shit. I opened my mouth to say some insult when my mom called from downstairs.

"Fumiko! I need you to wake up your father as well!" she called in a tone that said she was expected to be obeyed. Fumiko sighed and giving one more murderous look at me, walked out the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and walked into my bathroom. My parents were the owners of a chain of famous cafés so we were a wealthy family. We lived in a house that was half the size of an ordinary mansion.

'Can you really call this a house?' I took a quick shower and put on my school uniform. It was a short sleeve button up with black slacks. A red tie completed the outfit.

"Breakfast is ready!" Fumiko screamed. She isn't capable of softly calling like my mother or not even at least shout. She has to scream. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book bag. I frowned when I opened the door to see Fumiko trying to lay a trap so when I opened the door I would get soaked and be late for school. I smirked and walked up to the ladder she was using then used my leg to tip it over, causing Fumiko to cry out in fright. After a little bit of teetering it fell to the ground, taking Fumiko with it. The bucket of water that was in her hands was now on top of her head, completely soaking her. She yanked the bucket off and threw me a murderous glare. If looks could kill….

"Katsu you little devil… COME BACK HERE!" she screeched, jumping off the ground and running where I was. I snickered and ran downstairs towards the kitchen where I knew my mom would protect me.

"MOM! FUMIKO IS TRYING TO MURDER ME!" I shouted, laying on the babyish voice just right. My mom turned to see me running away from Fumiko and sighed. She had light blond hair and blond eyes with a very nice figure for a 46 year old woman. She grabbed our collars when we ran past and held on fast.

"Kids, there will be no pranking, no running, no fighting, and absolutely **no conflict** between siblings in this house understand?" she whispered into our ears. I shuddered and nodded and watched as Fumiko reluctantly did the same. I almost smirked before Mom put her face directly in front of mine. "Understand?" I nodded a second time. She sighed and her expression changed from scolding to excited. "My baby is finally going to be in High school!" she squealed happily. I sighed and grabbed a piece of toast. Yup, that's right. From this day forward I, Katsu Takahashi, will be a first year in high school. Whoopee. Cue the confetti and trumpets. That would explain why my mom is so hyper. I sat down and chewed on my toast. She walked up to me and heaped my plate with bacon, eggs, and waffles. My sister sweat dropped.

"You have a monster appetite," Fumiko commented, watching me dig in.

"Ifs ah gwift," I said with my mouth full. I flashed a grin, showing off my pearly whites. She shook her head in disgust and took a long gulp from her cup of coffee. Then she got up, gave Mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and then ran out the door. "Good riddance," I muttered. I shoved the rest of my food in my mouth and took my dishes to the sink. "Ja nei Okaa-san," I said to my mom.

"Sayonara Katsu!" she called back. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. I spied my dad watering the flowers out in the front yard. With amber brown hair and gold eyes, he was once a much desired bachelor. Of course then he met my mother.

"Ohayogozaimazu Otou-san!" I shouted. He raised his hand in greeting. I slung my arm over my shoulder and headed toward Seijou High School. When I arrived at the school gate, my best friend Mitsuo greeted me.

"Ohayo Katsu," he said, dusting off his clothes for no reason. His full name is Watanabe Mitsuo and he is a smart jock. He is on the basketball team with me and has an A+ honor roll. With his messy red hair and eyes, he was, as the girls say, one of the hottest guys in school. At least half the school's girl population has had a crush on him at one point. I gave him a fist bump and we walked to the shoe lockers. When I opened mine, dozens of love letters poured out. Other guys watched in jealousy as I picked them up off the floor and sifted through them.

"Nice man! You got one from Ashlyn!" catcalled Yamada, another classmate of mine. He's sort of a friend but he is an obvious liar. (A/N: Remind you of someone? BTW: they look the same too) Ashlyn is the transfer student from the U.S.A. She moved here 4 years ago and has only eyes for me since. I gave out a huge sigh and tossed it to some random guy.

"It's for you," I called out. He looked down and started whispering excitedly to his friends. Mitsuo and Yamada looked at me disappointedly. I shrugged and changed my shoes quickly. We ran through the door of the classroom right before the bell and slid into our seats. I yawned as the teacher did roll call. Small songs birds were flying around the trees that surrounded the school perimeter.

'Same old freaking schedule' I thought, bored out of my mind. I will be blunt. My life is boring. Same thing every day. Wake up, go to school, go back home, eat, sleep. And it repeats itself all over again. Really, I wish something exciting would happen in my life.

Little did I know what I really said.


	3. Sakura Cards?

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I only own my original characters.

ME soooo sorry for updating late. I had to rewrite this and I have writers' block…..anyway I have a new story call Don't fall for the target and I'm TRYING to write a Fairy Tail fanfic. Nalu just so you knowJ

Sakura Cards?!

"Tadaima!" I called as I entered the parlor of my house. No one responded so I guessed I was the first one home. I took off my shoes and put them neatly in the corner than stepped into the living room. (A/N: His house is the same design of Sakura's.) I was about to open the fridge to get some pudding but some noise distracted me.

_Rrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

"What the heck…" I started. I noticed that it came from the basement, also our very large library. Walking over to the door that led to the basement, I grabbed a kendo sword from the closet. My dad used to be on the kendo team. Anyway, I opened the door and moved on silent feet as I descended the stairs and peeked at the book cases. Nothing seemed out of place until I saw the book that was hidden behind the others. '_What? Dad's never hidden a book before. Unless…' _My curiosity got the better of me and I pulled it out. The book was pink and on the cover was a lion beast with gold armor. It looked like it was sleeping. "Sakura Book?" I whispered and there was a click. The lock had popped open. Inside was a deck of pink tarot cards, the kind you would find in the Americas. The top one had an image of a woman with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Earthy?" Suddenly, a circle of glowing light appeared at my feet. It looked like one of those magic seals you see in books. A rumbling shook the room out of nowhere and I dropped to my knees and crouched in a ball like they tell us to do during earthquakes in school. I opened my eyes a crack and saw the other cards flying through the wall and away. I frantically reached for them but it seemed that they evaded my attempts. "Shoot!" The shaking died down and I looked around to find the cards. "Shoot….Shoot….shoot …shoot!" I muttered. The only card that was left was _The Earthy. _I collapsed onto my knees and just stared at the fallen book and then at the _Earthy. 'What the heck is going on….'_

* * *

I was still staring at the card when my dad knocked on my door. "Katsu? Dinner's ready," he said through the door. When I didn't answer he opened the door and sat on my bed. He looked around the room and I flinched when his gaze landed on me. I noticed I was shuffling a deck of cards and shoved them under my pillow. It was a hard habit, ever since I was little; I've had a condition that my hands always move when I'm feeling a strong emotion. Which also means it is a dead giveaway. "What happened Katsu? What did you do now?" he questioned, shooting me suspicious looks. I gulped and took a deep breath.

" 'tmyfaultsomewindblewitaway!" I gushed, eager to let it out. My dad sweat dropped. I sighed and repeated it slower, much to my dad's relief. "Well you see, I kind of opened this book that was previously locked and I unlocked it and then there were cards in it and I sort of lost them. But it wasn't my fault." He looked skeptical.

"There was a book with cards in it? Son, are you sick?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head in exasperation. I dug my hand around under my pillow and brought out the book. I braced myself to be scolded but instead I was blown away by my dad's skeptical face. "Where did you find this? I've never seen it before," he asked me, taking the book into his hands and looking at the cover. '_What? He's never ever seen it? Where did this book come from?' _

"Never mind, I'm probably just being delusional. I'll be down in a minute," I said, letting out a nervous laugh. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Make sure you don't be late. You know how your mother is…." he left the sentence unfinished and left. I sighed and studied the book again. This time I noticed that there was a circle with symbols in it. A star, a moon, and a sun. Something was pulling me to this book,something…something….completely freaky. Hey, sorry I ruined the mood but how was I supposed to describe it? I set the book back down and stood up to stretch, then I saw a faint pink glow from behind me. I turned and saw a small yellow plush toy rise from the book. It looked cross between a lion and a bear and appeared to be sleeping. The plushie slowly opened its eyes and yawned.

"That was one heck of a nap! So, where are the cards?" it said, opening the book and gaping at the empty space inside. "What in the world! Where are the cards! Oh no! NOT AGAIN!" it screamed, looking around to see if they dropped. It noticed me and flew up to my face. "I bet you lost them too ne? Why does this keep on happening!" I just stared blankly at it while it flew around in panic.

I sighed and said, "What are you?"

"I'm Cerberus, the guardian of the seal. But… where's Suppi?" It said, looking around.

"What's Suppi?" I asked, hoping it's not another plush toy…

"If you bothered to use your powers, you'd be able to detect me," a dry voice said behind me. I turned to see a cat with dark blue fur and light blue wings. I assumed it was Suppi since it replied to comment. Judjing by the voices, both of the plush toys were male. "Honestly Kero, we've only been sealed for…maybe 11 years give or take."

"But this stupid brat lost the cards too! Now we have to go capture them again," Kero shouted. I watched as the two argued on what to do. I cleared my throat and caught their attention. They turned their deathly glares at me.

"Mind explaining things?" I asked. Honestly, what the hell was going on?

"My name is Spinel Sun, the guardian of the seal, along with my counterpart. We guard the Sakura cards, the cards that were in the book," Suppi explained. "He's Cerberus. We are the sun guardians of the cards, the moon guardians are somewhere out there," he continued, sweeping his hand over the space to indicate the world. I just stared. _'What the heck?'_

"Katsu! Get your stupid little butt down here or I will personally drag you down myself," Fumiko hissed through the door. I almost forgot that dinner was ready. Shoot, my mom was going to be pissed….

"Katsu Takahashi, exactly why were you late for dinner?" my mom asked, giving me The Evil Eye. I sat on the opposite side of the table, as far as I could, and devoured my food. My dad shrugged and started eating and Mom and Fumiko followed suit. Light chatter started and I slipped away, unknown to them that I'd slipped a small plate of food and dessert for the Suppi and Kero. When I entered my room, I saw Kero staring at the Sakura Book and a gold aura surrounded his small form. Suppi was meditating.

"Food anyone?" I called. Kero snapped out of his trance and rushed to me.

"I got dibs on the sweets!" he shouted happily. Suppi sighed and only ate the regular food, avoiding the things with sugar in them. I made a mental note to get more sweets, seems like Kero is the bigger eater.

"So, let's get the contract done," Suppi stated as Kero continued to stuff his face with food.

"What contract?" I asked.

"For you to be a card captor."

"What!?" I cried. Now I was very confused.

"Simple. You lost the cards, you get them back," Kero supplied, licking his paws for sugar residue. I looked at him in disbelief. "Hey! If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened!" Kero accused incredulously. I looked away sheepishly. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Weren't you supposed to be guarding them?" I shot back, smirking. Kero glared at me and resumed eating.

"Those cards aren't just any cards, they're Sakura Cards," Suppi began.

"Sure that explains a lot," I interrupted dryly. Suppi continued as if I wasn't there.

"They have special powers and without a master they **will **wreak havoc," he finished.

"Not to mention the end of the world tragedy," Kero added. I froze at that. I grabbed him from the bed and shook him.

"What did you say?" I demanded. Kero was turning blue in the face (not a pretty image) and was frantically trying to get out of my grip. I let go when I'd calmed down (which took me a few minutes. "What is this about this end of the world thing?" Suppi and Kero glanced at each other and sighed.

"To be honest we don't know. Only our mistress and the moon guardians know," Kero said. I thought about that for a second and detected no lie.

"Am I the first to have seen this book?" I asked.

"Nope. Our first master, Clow Reed, created the original Clow Cards. After he died, he sealed me and my original partner, Yue. Then our second mistress, Sakura, found the book and released them like you did. In fact she used the counterpart of the card as you did, _The Windy. _She became a card captor like you are about to whether you like it or not and sealed the cards again. Then she passed the Final Judgment and then converted the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards under her source of power, the Stars," Kero explained, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Who is Yue?"

"He's my original lunar counterpart. The cards are under two main Jurisdictions, the sun and the moon. He also married Nadeshiko, Sakura's daughter." (A/N: Hey! I felt bad how I paired everyone up except Yue. This is also a major factor in the story later.)

"Where'd Suppi come from?"

"Don't call me Suppi! My name is Spinel Sun!"

"He was created by Eriol, Clow's reincarnation. He is Eriol's moon guardian. He asked Sakura to add them under her power since he couldn't bind them to anything when he died. So now they guard the Sakura Cards with us. Suppi is the guardian of the sun. His lunar counterpart is Ruby Moon. She married Touya, Sakura's brother." Kero yawned. "Can we please hurry this up? I want to sleep!" Suddenly, we weren't in my room anymore. Now we were in a black space with nothing but the three of us and the same seal I saw when I used _The Earthy._

"Key of the seal!" Suppi and Kero called out together. (A/N: they are saying all of this together.) A small ball of light came out of the keyhole of the Sakura Book. It faded to reveal a small blue and gold key with a star adorning the top. "There is someone who wishes to make a contract with us. A boy. His name is Katsu. Key of the seal, grant him the power! Release!" The key started to shine brightly and I shut my eyes. When I opened them there was a long staff in its place. The body was made of a blue lightweight metal and a gold circle decorated the bottom. There was a gold grip and a golden star with small white wings adorned the top. "Katsu! Grab the staff!" I snapped out of my trance and walked toward the staff. When I had a firm grip on it, it grew longer and glowed even brighter. When the light faded, we were back inside my room and Kero was getting the pillow ready as if he was going to sleep. Suppi was doing the same to the blanket. Hold up, SLEEP? I opened my mouth to protest but Suppi cut me off.

"Now you can't back out. Besides, Sakura chose you," he said, looking up from his work. That perked my interest.

"She chose me?" Suppi nodded.

"That's right. Aside from the Sakura Cards, she could see into the future, not to mention her empathetic sense. Also, you were able to open the book. That alone requires magic. Not to mention using _The Earthy. _I'm glad you got the _Earthy. _Now Suppi and I have some of our power. Only super strength though,_" _Kero added. I paused, thinking for a moment. _This is a chance to do something to benefit the world. Not to mention the tragedy that will happen if I don't do this…._

"Alright. I'll do this."


	4. First Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura!

Sorry about the really late update. Really busy recently but I hope that I can update more frequently during the Summer Vacation. (WHOOT WHOOT!) Keep your fingers crossed!

The First Capture

"Katsu….Wakey wakey…." A voice called. I opened my eyes saw a yellow face hovering right in front of mine.

"What the freak!" I shouted, causing Kero to tumble backwards. I yawned and looked at the clock of the dresser. 7:15. Lots of time to get ready. I brushed my teeth and put on my uniform. When I reached for my book bag, it was unexpectedly really heavy. I shrugged it on and headed downstairs, where Fumiko was dragging her suitcase to her car. She was moving to Tokyo to attend the university there. Now I get all the food…..aw dang it, I forgot Kero is here. Oh well…

"Ohayogozaimazu Katsu!" Mom greeted me.

"Ohayo Okaa-san!" I replied, devouring my French toast. When my mom wasn't looking, I snuck some French toast into a container which I tucked into my bag, saving them for Kero and Suppi. When I arrived at school, I was once again greeted by a ton of love letters, plus some tacks in my shoes from who is I guess jealous guys.

"Talk about jealous….." a voice said. I looked around wildly, trying to locate the source. When Kero popped out of my bag, I almost screamed but he covered my mouth before I could. I grabbed his tail and hurled him across the room.

"What the heck are you doing here!" I shouted, quickly putting on my shoes.

"Well, we wondered how your school looked and it's possible that there's a Clow card in your school. Then we can sense it!" Kero said happily. I considered his point. I sighed and gestured towards my pocket of my pants. They were probably deep enough for them.

"Hop in guys," I mumbled. Kero cheered while Suppi just kept staring at the door that connected the locker room to the main building. "What's wrong Suppi?"

"Do guys feel that aura? The aura of a-," He started.

"Sakura Card," Kero said, finishing for him. I looked around wildly for the card and spotted Mitsuo by the door. I was about to greet them when I suddenly realized that Kero and Suppi where still floating around.

"Uh…. Mitsuo this is just ahh…..Puppets! Yeah puppets so….." I struggled to explain when I heard Suppi cry out, "Watch out Katsu!" I jumped out of the way as a sword came crashing down into the space I was just in. What surprised me that it was Mitsuo wielding the sword. When I landed back on the ground I realized that his eyes looked hollow. The sword was similar to the European rapier in our textbooks. The tip was a diamond (the shape) and the cross guard was a pair of wings.

"It's the Sword Card. Take out your key and repeat after me! The Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. I, Katsu, under our contract, release." Kero shouted quickly.

"The key that hold the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Katsu, under our contract, RELEASE!" the moment the last word left my lips, the magic seal appeared underneath me and the key grew longer. It was five feet long and one of the tips was diamond shaped. The other was a small gold ball. The diamond tip was about 13 inches longs and 4 inches wide at the middle and was gold with a ruby star in the middle. A leather grip was placed in the middle of the shaft, which was royal blue. Two thin gold wires wound their way close around the shaft from the grip to the points the on each side of the grip. I made sure it was firmly in my grip and charged at Mitsuo. Luckily I took lessons on how to use a staff for fighting. I blocked all of the attacks while Suppi and Kero filled me in on information on the Sword Card.

"It uses the user's heart for strength and gives the user the ability of a master swordsman!" Suppi shouted.

"Sakura used the Illusion card but we only have Earthy…." Kero mumbled.

"But maybe we don't need a card," Suppi said suddenly. Kero looked at him in disbelief. Suppi pointed at me. I was thoroughly confused now. I shook my head and focused on the fight. I noticed something earlier and wanted to test it. When Mitsuo raised his sword I ran at him but he swung down his sword just in time. I smirked but he just stared at me. I ran off and he chased me down. _He was on the track team with me last semester so I doubt I could beat him physically…. _Eventually I led him to the roof. There I dodged his attacks, shivering when he hit and cracked the floor. Then after a long game of tag, I stopped and smiled at him. I pointed at the floor. Kero and Suppi, who by now catched up to us, looked down and noticed a large ring where Mitsuo had hit the floor. I tapped the ground inside the ring twice and watched as the ground crumbled. Thankfully there was only an out-of-order bathroom. But then again the school staff will come rushing up here. Mitsuo, who was in the middle of the ring, had jumped out of the way. While he was in midair, I lobbed a rock at his wrist, causing him to drop the Sword. I ran and caught him and he wasn't exactly a light weight. When I set him down I walked over the fallen Sword and positioned my staff above it.

"Return to your true form, SAKURA CARD!" A blank pink card appeared from the tip and the sword was sucked in. the card then floated into me hand and I looked at the picture that was depicted. A sword was in the middle and was bound by chains. I smiled at my first capture.

"Uhh… Katsu…" Kero whispered. I turned toward him and noticed the destruction.

"Heh heh…. Oops?"


End file.
